Narweir Republic
The most powerful terrestrial nation on Uwibami started as a collection of haggard survivors in a then-forgotten corner of the world known as the Cage; the islands there are quite hospitable and comfortable, but maneuvering any ship larger than a sloop through the vast coral reefs, the jagged ridges that jut from the waves formed by frequent oceanic volcanic activity, and the vicious weather that tends to batter ships to ruins once the Jorn Sea's continental shelves end, is very nearly impossible. Those who managed to make it to the Cage flocked to the banner of Edgar Narweir- one of hundreds of self-proclaimed visionaries with glorious plans for the future. After messily dispatching his competitors and becoming the dominant charismatic leader-type figure for the common good, he founded a nation that would eventually become one of the most feared in the Trifecta, short of the Fell Kingdoms. The Narweir Republic is often considered the height of post-apocalyptic dystopianism by.. Pretty much every other country they deal with on a regular basis. Repression of any element which is considered 'undesirable' and invasive government protocols under the guise of utopian idealism is law, and has been for a long time. But what really scares their neighbors and trade partners is how readily the general public seems to have embraced it. They don't really resist the constant propaganda, the simulated and carefully directed peer pressures, the people in high places telling them what's important and how they should think. They haven't for hundreds of years. Those few who do end up leaving for other lands, but those individuals rarely ever number past double digits. The Narweirans don't just operate under their dystopia, they revel in it. And why shouldn't they? Even though they're not really anymore advanced in any field of science, magic, or philosophy than their counterparts, they certainly like to pretend they are. And they go to great lengths to make it at least look like they are. At enormous cost, the Narweirans have gone to great lengths to ensure that every settlement, regardless of how great or small, perfectly fits their idealized world. Every village, town, and city is a sight straight out of an old Earth comic book, the retro-futuristic kind from the 1940s and 50s. It's not cheap to build, maintain, or keep clean, but they put in the time and effort to do so; even though very little of it actually contributes to the total goal of advancement and redevelopment, it gives everyone who visits the impression that such effort takes place and that, for all their efforts, they reap the fruits of it through better, cleaner, happier living. How much is fact and how much is fiction is difficult to tell, even for the people in charge. It's not easy to maintain such an illusion, so much effort is required that the illusion becomes reality. The ratio of violent crimes in the Republic is incredibly low, though petty and white collar crimes are pretty high. There's a visible glass ceiling that separates people along gender and racial lines, but it includes men from all the most 'human' races, not just the Human race itself, which makes it seem somehow fairer by Narweiran logic. And then there's the politics- despite there being a dozen political parties, there might as well only be one; their goals are all disturbingly similar with minor variations in doctrine and methodology, and disagreements between them are an almost generationally rare sight. The ties that bind the Narweirans are a mixture of propaganda-laced loyalty programs, national pride, and very accurate historical records. The Republic strives endlessly for unity within their nation and, by extension, tries to spread their ideal of unity to their fellows- which is rarely appreciated, and has in many instances led to war, but that's the price of 'progress'. It is the Republic's dream to one day rebuild the glorious Federation; they have made all sorts of grandiose and hare-brained plans to make it come true. None of have yet to come to fruition, either because the schemes are flat out impossible- such as their dream of one day finding Earth and claiming it for the Republic- or because of vast culture barriers that prevent them from getting anywhere- such as trying to covertly spread their influences to their neighboring nations and force capitulation through economic manipulations and low-level political grandstanding. But just because those plans haven't worked out yet, that doesn't mean they don't stop trying; as far as they're concerned it's only a matter of time until they become the dominant political power in the Trifecta, and all their dreams will come true. Fortunately for their neighbors, and for the Narweirans themselves, they have learned that direct warfare is not the best means of spreading one's influences- a lot of conflicts and proxy wars have been started by the Republic over the centuries, and it's set their plans back a lot farther than they realize. Primary Ethnic Groupings: Mixed Total Population: 17.4 million. Racial Census: Human 34%, Halfling 24%, Kemono 20%, Dwarves 12%, Other 10%. Primary language: English. Secondary languages: Mandarin, Javanese, French. Narweiran Politics Narweiran Life Narweiran Foreign Relations Uwibami Back to Main Page